This invention relates to a peeling technique effective in peeling off protective films stuck on a board and used to protect the faces thereof.
Printed circuit boards for use in electronicequipment such as computers are provided with a predetermined copper wiring pattern formed on one or both sides of insulating boards.
A printed circuit board of that sort is manufactured by the steps comprising laminating a photosensitive resin layer (photoresist) and a translucent resin film (protective film) for protecting the photosensitive resin layer on a conductive layer laid on an insulating substrate through thermocompression bonding; superposing a film having a wiring pattern; exposing the photosensitive resin layer to light for a fixed period of time through the film having the wiring pattern and the translucent resin film; developing the thus exposed photosensitive resin layer after peeling off the translucent resin film to form an etching mask pattern; removing unnecessary portions of the conductive layer by etching; and further removing the remaining photosensitive resin layer. A printed circuit board having a predtermined wiring pattern is thus prepared.
During the above steps of manufacturing a printed circuit board, the translucent resin film must be peeled off when the photosensitive resin layer is developed after being exposed to light. That step of peeling off the translucent resin film still relies on manual work, which requires a clever-fingered worker as well as an extremely skilled hand to prevent damage and breakdown attributed to unevenly distributed peel stress as the film is thin.
The problem is that lengthy work is required in the manufacture of a printed circuit board because it takes time to peel off the translucent resin film.
The above problem and other ones to be solved by the present invention and novel features thereof will become apparent from the following description of embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.